One Life
by LilyMorolas
Summary: An interlude, a stolen moment. Two people forget the world that they live in and just live in the moment.


One Life

They stood facing each other. Breaths coming in short rasps and only their eyes could hold each other in place. Wands held loosely in their hands and nothing could be heard in the distance.

The girl was the first to move and did the first spell. The jet of red went hurdling towards the boy and with a flick of his wrist, he caused the spell to disappear. He then took a step towards her. Wand still down his side.

She cried out and threw spell, after spell. Each time the boy came closer and each time he deflected the spell. He took a step forward, she took one backwards. They kept up this type of dance until her back was against the tree. There was tears coming down her cheeks and she could only lift her eyes to meet his.

She flinched when he raised his hand and wiped away her tears. She shivered and she didn't know if it was out of anger, fear or pleasure. Her eyes threatened to flicker close from the memory of those hands running up and down her. Those hands eliciting moans and gasps. She felt herself lean into the hand, only for a moment.

"Why?" She whispered.

"I don't know." He whispered back as his lips came crashing down on hers.

Her eyes widen and look straight into his. She searched his gaze and wanted to find her answer, but she felt her eye lids get heavier and then she wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave one last look, closed her eyes and gave herself over to the passion that was only between the two of them.

He growled deep in his throat at her moan. He wrapped her hair around his hand, he then used it to yank her head back. She gasped at the roughness and he used that opportunity to take from her.

Her hands tried to pry herself away from him, this was something that she wasn't used to. She used her hands to push at his shoulders, but his shot down in her pants. His fingers drove into her and sent her into a violent orgasm.

Her legs buckled and he leaned his weight against her, causing her to stay against the tree. She jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist . She threw her head back, trying to gasp for air. His hands and mouth continued their journey over her body. Tugging, tearing at the clothes still on her body.

She moaned as he bit down on her shoulder and sent her into another violent climax.

"Now." She moaned as her hands traveled to where his own erection was straining against his pants. "Oh Merlin, now!"

He moved them so that they were lying down on the forest floor. He streaked his hands up her body to pin her hands over her head and held them in one hand. He roughly pulled down her pants and kissed her roughly when she arched to meet him.

"Let me hear what I need to hear." He looked down at her flushed form and watched as her eyes opened to look at him. "Tell me!"

She looked up at him through blurry eyes. She was beyond words, beyond thought. It felt like her whole body was on fire and that the nerves that she once had were a tangle of wires that sizzled and sparked. Once he let go of her arms she grabbed his head and kissed him deeply.

"Yours." She whispered in between breaths. "I'm yours."

He growled and devoured her, inch by inch, until all he felt was her, absorbed by her. He looked up and smirked at the picture she made. Flushed and completely ravished. It wasn't until that she screamed from another orgasm, that he plunged into her heat.

* * *

><p>They laid in each others arms. Trying to get the air back into their lungs. She was in complete bliss at having her lover in her arms. He was at peace in hers.<p>

Reality came back to them at the same time.

He raised herself off of her and look down at her. He watched as her eyes opened and watched as she slowly smiled at him. The look that she has always given him whenever they met up like this.

She looked up at him and raised her hand to run through his soft hair. She watched as the hair fell back gently to him. She wondered why it was always like this. Her feeling so alive and her feeling such guilt at having to leave. She sighed and raised up to kiss his lips gently.

"I will always be yours." She whispered against his lips. "Mind, body and soul."

He nodded and kissed her again. He then leaned his head against hers and spoke in a husky voice. "Mind, body and soul."

They got up together and straighten the clothes that were dirty, rumpled from their interlude. They stole one last glance at each other before apparating away from each other.

* * *

><p>She appeared before the people that she loved and knew that they loved her back. They would always love her for who she is, not for what they wanted to see her as.<p>

She smiled as they came running towards her and engulfed her within their arms. The two boys wondering where she went and how she got away from him. She smiled and said that she was okay.

She walked away from their quizzing looks and away from the unanswered questions. She climbed the stairs to the room that was hers. She opened and silently closed the door behind her. She wandered through the dark, using memory to guide her to the bed.

She laid in her bed for hours. Wondering, thinking if what she did was meant to be or what they did was just a dream. Thinking that if things would have been different if the wizard world didn't exist in her world. Would she have ever met him? Would she have been different?

All these questions plagued her mind. All these questions would go knew it was going to be a long time before she saw him again. But she would always remember the times they had. The stolen moment and the love.

She hugged her pillow and allowed the tears to take over her.

* * *

><p>He walked through the doors of his house and immediately wished that he was back in the forest. Away from reality, away from everything that could hurt him. He was a coward of the worst kind. Running was always the answer for him.<p>

He looked out the window and watched something flew off in the distance. He thought, no wished, that he was that creature. Being able to do what they wanted. To be free.

He wasn't a killer and he knew that was the only reason why. The reason why she would allow him to touch her. Let her she the damage done to his body and soul. Allow everything to happen to the two of them. He knew that her friend told her that he couldn't do it that night. That he was a coward and a failure.

So thinking about what ifs were the only thing that he took comfort in. Thinking that she would find someone that wasn't him. Marry, have children and grow old with. To be able to laugh with them, like she could never laugh with him. Wondering if that man would know who to touch her, please her, love her. He wold relish with the fact that he knew all these things.

He laid down in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He knew that it would be a long time before he saw her again. But, he would always remember the day that she gave herself over to him so freely.

"_Why?" She whispered as he came closer to her. _

_He stopped in front of her and watched the pulse at her throat beat wildly. He looked right in her eyes and said the words out loud. For him and for her._

"_We have one life." He crashed his lips to hers._

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Well here is another oneshot. I got this random inspiration from somewhere in the depths of my mind. SO I wrote it quickly and I am truly sorry for mistakes. This might turn into another oneshot or possibly a short story. I left it pretty open to have people interpret what they wanted from it. I hope that you all like it.**

**Enjoy!**_  
><em>


End file.
